


[狄姜同人] The fragment of love light years   第十五章

by wistariadx



Category: RPS, 狄姜同人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistariadx/pseuds/wistariadx
Kudos: 3





	[狄姜同人] The fragment of love light years   第十五章

[狄姜同人] 恋年 第十五章  
Chapter 15

幼年被寄养的亲戚家的时候，江葳念曾经无数次羡慕别人可以全家欢聚，共渡节日。

现在的他，不仅身边陪有恋人，更拥有了一个家。

因为阿龙的愿望，他悄悄做好了旅游攻略，目的地、路线、行程、注意事项tips等列了详细的清单，机票也已经提前预定好了。

同为男性的他们，在这段感情里面的关系是对等的。

他不会仗着阿龙爱他宠他，就任意挥霍别人的爱意。于茫茫人海中，寻唯一灵魂之伴侣，因为相爱，一切就会变得有所期待。比起各种爱语，不经意间的行动更容易打动灵魂。

他会尊重阿龙的意见，外出消费时也不会因为自己有收入就拒绝阿龙买单——这是他爱人的方式。

除夕前两边家里的年终扫除已结束，各处清爽。在覃妈妈的叮嘱下，理发和用柚子皮黄叶皮洗澡也做完了，挥春贴好，一起围炉后留下最后的年年有鱼，他们来到维多利亚公园逛花市。

维多利亚港上的烟花一如既往准时燃起，周围人群攒动，他抱着姗姗，另一只手被阿龙轻轻拉着。

曾几何时，一直游离于人群和热闹之外的他，也开始尝试走进人世间的喧嚣了。

一朵朵烟花于夜空中绽放，照亮了他们三人的脸，怀里的小女孩激动地指着天空咯咯直笑，阿龙趁人群抬头仰望天空时，低头在他脸畔偷了一个吻。

在东风夜放花千树，吹落的点点星如雨里，此时天际最灿烂的烟花，也比不上他心里绽放的所有的甜。

年初一在封给姗姗利是并意外获得谭妈妈给的利是，与来拜年的小宝见面并被迫进贡利是后，他拖出准备好的行李箱和机票，拉着梦游般的阿龙打的到hk国际机场，取了机票托运了行李并通过安检后，阿龙才从惊喜惊吓中回神。

“原来前几天看你一直忙着查资料，不是新开小说，而是准备旅行的事情啊。”坐在正斗里的阿龙一边把调味料加到云吞面里，一边问道。

“新开色情小说么？”江葳念挑眉。

看见阿龙因为过于脑补羞红了脸，江葳念不止一次觉得恋人床上床下反差实在过大，他低头忍笑：“不是说假期出来旅游么？一直以来承蒙你照顾，愿望既然许了，就要实现。这是送你的新年礼物啦。”

“说了要用我奖学金的。”

“既然是礼物，你只要开心的说谢谢就OK啦。呐，覃先生，属于我们两个人的假期，现在就要开始了。”低头看表发现接近登机时间，江葳念起身结账。

“那么，江先生，能麻烦告诉我，礼物的目的地是哪里么？”从机票上已经明确行程的覃芾嵘决定配合江葳念，登机的路上他冲恋人眨眨眼，促狭提问。

“云南丽江。”摆渡车停在飞机前，江葳念看着红色尾翼有如腾飞凤凰的飞机说道。

18:40，难得没有延时，飞机准点起飞。

从港岛到丽江没有直达飞机，均需中转，江葳念索性选了个时间较短且晚上飞行的航次，他不想把时间都浪费在路上。

鉴于阿龙可能未曾出过港岛，他提前值机时挑选了靠窗的位置。经过起飞爬升略微颠簸后，飞机平稳了，由南向北飞行的飞机上提前进入了黄昏。

江葳念放下桌板，单手支颐。

落日的余晖洒在周围的云层上，给云海染上了一层温柔的暗金色，气流托着飞机愉快飞行，太阳一点一点慢慢沉入南海。夜晚到来，城市里的灯光像宝石一样，密集散落，点缀在仿若梦境的人间。

覃芾嵘看着窗外，江葳念细细用目光临摹映在玻璃上覃芾嵘的脸。朗眉星目，漂亮俊美，初见时还略带青涩热血的气质，已慢慢蕴为现在成熟男子的踏实感。

像是发现了他的视线，覃芾嵘回头，他们目光交汇，微笑之后，手很自然的就握在一起。

飞机九点多在重庆中转，想起重庆风物的江葳念拿起手机，找出了洪崖洞的图片给覃芾嵘看。

“据说《千与千寻》的汤屋就是以这里为原型设计的。”照片中的夜景，江两边茶馆和食肆依傍悬崖，层层叠叠，在金色灯光的笼盖下，流光溢彩。

“比起这个……我觉得作为活的3D魔幻城市，重庆已经够有意思了。”覃芾嵘看着图片若有所思。

“那不如下次一起去，顺带也可以去成都驻留一下。”江葳念起身走向排队准备登机的人群。

“不能吃太胖，不然会变成猪被杀掉哦！”

在空中小姐几次经过提供饮料时，江葳念都点了可乐后，覃芾在江葳念耳边低声说道。

意识到这是接之前《千与千寻》梗的江葳念差点把口中的乐可喷了出来。

“我有那么胖么！而且已经减肥下来啦！”对于自己外貌一直都很在意的他生气的推了覃芾嵘一把：“现在我的腰已经很瘦了。”

“嗯嗯，我知道的，腰很瘦的。”覃芾嵘看着他点头微笑。

几秒钟后江葳念才反应过来一向人前正直的青年居然在线开车，脸瞬间炸红，他瞪了恋人一眼，转过头打算不理覃芾嵘了。

被江葳念因羞怒而流丽的眼波给煞到，覃芾嵘拉过江葳念，抬起的他下巴，深深吻下去。

江葳念的眼睛簌然瞠大，许久后覃芾嵘轻轻放开江葳念。江葳念脱力的靠在座椅上，呼吸急促。

他们接了一个带着可乐甜味的深吻。

深夜飞行的飞机上，主灯熄灭了，仅余几盏指示灯。覃芾嵘向空姐要了两张薄毯，江葳念接过一张盖在身上后，侧身靠在覃芾嵘怀里，慢慢睡去。

飞机准时抵达了三义机场，预定的客栈有接车服务，提好行李的他们穿上厚外套，上车后向古城驶去。

晚七点后取消古城维护费的古城入城方便，城内街道狭窄，他们在主干道上下车，拖着箱子拿出手机查看导航，向客栈走去。

其时凌晨3点多，整个古城陷入沉睡之中，两旁木质房屋默默地静立着，仅有旅行箱行过石板路发出咯哒咯哒的声音，并不规则的石板路被行人踩磨光滑，月光把他们的影子并成一人，在石板路上拉的很长。

在前台等候的管家看到他们拉手进来并无异色，平静地帮他们check in并交代注意事项后，把钥匙交到他们手中后主动神隐。

因为不想被别人打扰，江葳念将房间订在顶楼，顺着木质楼梯拾阶而上。他在套房外的走廊上不经意瞥到星空，空寂没有风的夜里，连月亮都离得很近，仿佛伸出手就能够到的距离。

比起港岛的居住环境，客栈的套房算是豪华了，当然不排除江葳念预定时的私心。

起居室、卧室和卫生间独立，每个房间都有绿植，空调、暖气加湿器齐全，充满纳西风情的床特别……大，笼有轻纱。床上被店家撒上的花瓣（？）的画面太过冲击，让直接目睹的他们露出了苦笑。

打开空调和暖气后，把行李箱内的物品一一归位，房间内渐渐暖和起来，初到异地且在飞机上睡了一觉的他们了无睡意。

趁着江葳念正在冲澡，覃芾嵘拿出恋人作旅游攻略的本子研究第二天行程，手指习惯性的摸到下巴时，被冒出来的胡茬扎了一下。

反正睡不着了，他索性来到卫生间盥洗整理，剃须泡沫涂到脸上的时候，淋浴间内的水声停了，江葳念走了出来。

“小哥哥……”从镜子里看到的江葳念，漂亮的脸被水汽蒸的熏红，带着沐浴后的香气，一步一步向他走来：“需要帮忙么？”

些许潮湿的暖香来到他身前，江葳念从他手中轻轻抽走剃须刀，踮起脚略微仰头，灯光映照下仿若玉雕般纤长的手指轻轻抚着他的脸，手中的剃刀慢慢刮过覃芾嵘脸上的肌肤。

太近了……要害被恋人控制的感觉反令覃芾嵘有些无法自制得热起来。

江葳念的浴袍松松垮垮挂在身上，露在外面的颈窝玲珑，锁骨纤薄。

“啪嗒”一滴水从江葳念发梢滴下，覃芾嵘无处安置的目光随着那粒水滴，沿着江葳念脸颊滑过颈项，缓缓隐入浴袍遮盖的肌肤里，他的呼吸深重起来。他伸出手指，终不能忍地触了下水滴，带着江葳念体温的欲念就这么浸染了过来。

“别动。”江葳念拿开剃刀，把覃芾嵘推坐在一旁的椅子上，他居高临下的看着覃芾嵘，嘴角微挑。

覃芾嵘身上一重，江葳念就这样看着他的眼睛，缓缓跨坐在了他身上。

“马上就好了。”覃芾嵘听姜葳念这么说着。

江葳念的剃刀来到覃芾嵘下颌，浴衣袖子滑落，露出轮廓鲜明的手臂。他的臀无意间蹭过覃芾嵘身体，润着香气的呼吸拂过鬓角耳畔。

被这香气包围，意识到面前恋人浴袍下未着片缕的现实，覃芾嵘眼里幽暗的光明灭着，脑中不禁涌出无数度两人颈项缠绵的景象。

这是在渎神。

禁忌的快感令覃芾嵘的下身逐渐硬了起来，感受到身下热度的江葳念顿了一下，继续手里的事情，厮磨间不经意的碰触，都是在点火。

覃芾嵘简直无法再保持这样的姿势了，刀锋刮过他的命脉，身体却抵在如此的温柔乡外，身上人是他无法说出口的欲望、是风月无边。

此刻的每一秒都挨过永年。

剃刀离开时，覃芾嵘握紧眼前人的窄瘦的胯紧紧把人拥在怀里，撞到他怀里的江葳念似是被身下硬物灼伤。

“小哥哥”他伏在覃芾嵘身上，软糯的少年音在耳边呢喃：“你这里已经……”话还没说完凶狠的吻猛烈地压过来，连呼吸都要被夺去了。被迫夹在覃芾嵘腿上与胸之间的江葳念只能抬头承受他的亲吻，汹涌的吻里交缠着舌，从身体深处浸润出将人融化的快感令他发出了类似啜泣的声音。

一吻结束，江葳念的脸已经红透了，覃芾嵘低头在他唇上咬了下，似是压抑汹涌而出的欲望：“再这样下去，今天就不能出去了。”

江葳念在他黯色的眸子注视下，伸舌缓缓地舔了舔有些疼的嘴唇：

“那就……不要出去好了。”

欲望的波涛倾覆而出，覃芾嵘单手抱着他亲吻，向屋内走去，另一只手甩上门，关上了墙壁上的灯。

维多利亚港上的烟花秀应该是初二，但是学生党的假期就那么长，就一起紧凑到除夕夜了，抱歉。

有伙伴跟我提议游太湖。但是，冬天的太湖有些冷，从港岛出来的他们，一定要带很多很多的衣服，还有大风天气，所以，就任性的选了四季如春的云南，可以在丽江任意消耗阳光和浪费时间啦。


End file.
